De Lords y Prostitutas
by AloinePotter
Summary: Un Lord joven, viudo y con una hija, va a parar a un burdel en el aniversario de muerte de su amada esposa. Borracho como está, termina desflorando a una puta de tan solo 15 años con la ya que tenía ese asuntillo pendiente desde hacía bastante. Pero, mal suerte para ellos, la chica termina encinta y sus vidas se vuelven un caos que tendrán que arreglar y rápido
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

La aprisionó contra la pared con más fuerza de la necesaria, logrando que ella ahogara un grito, o tal vez era un gemido, no estaba seguro, pero le excitaba. Succionaba de su boca con fuerza, jugando con la lengua de ella, ella también jugaba con sus lenguas, no era la primera vez que jugaban a ese jueguito del tira y afloja, ella también sabía jugar

Ella se llamaba Louise, era castaña, tenía ojos azules, senos pequeños y redondos y eso los hacía parecer más grandes de lo que en realidad eran, con curvas y piernas torneadas terminadas en tobillos delgados y pies pequeños, baja para su edad, apenas 1, 62, trabajaba de prostituta, en una casa de una mujer cuyo Dios fomentaba las relaciones sexuales, ya fueran incestuosas, fuera del matrimonio o dentro de este, de tan solo 15 años y doncella. Stephen era un noble de alta cuna, 6 en la línea de sucesión al trono y no por eso, el menor de los hijos de Lord Berian, de pelo rubio y ojos cafés, alto, 1, 83, de manos fuertes y experimentadas, más que la guerra prefería a las putas y un buen trago, de buen corazón, 24 años, viudo y con una hija de 5 años

Louise había llegado al burdel un mes antes, las putas la habían acogido con cariño, en ese burdel todas eran hermanas, día a día y noche a noche le enseñaron como complacer desde los hombres más simplones hasta los más exigentes, todas y cada una de las técnicas amorosas las conocían ellas y, con gusto, se las enseñaban a las chicas nuevas, cada una tenía su habitación para "relacionarse" con los hombres, pero solían estar en una sala de estar esperando a que llegase alguien a por ellas. Stephen había llegado y se había sentado a beber, un rato más tarde había llamado a Rinia (la dueña del burdel) pidiéndole una chica dulce y que pudiera complacerlo, Rinia rápidamente le mandó a Louise

Ambos ya se conocían, claro, Stephen solía ir allí, al burdel y siempre le mandaban a Louise, tal vez esperando que él, de noble cuna, le quitara la doncellez y la dejara encinta, pero nunca llegaban a eso, Louise se ponía muy incómoda y Stephen recordaba a su amada esposa y a su hijita y nunca podía desvirgar a la castaña. Pero ese día era diferente, porque se cumplía un año de la muerte de Alina, la esposa de Stephen, y este había tomado más que nunca, por lo que estaba completamente ebrio

Aún tenían la ropa completamente puesta, aunque en el caso de Louise no es que fuera mucha (si a una túnica a medio muslo rosa pálido, semi transparente, de cuello bandeja que dejaba al aire por lo menos la mitad de sus senos, con un cinturón de cuentas bajo los mismos se le puede llamar ropa), en cambio Stephen iba enfundado en una chaqueta azul con el blasón de los Herondale sobre el corazón (un león y un tigre espalda contra espalda sobre un campo azul), pantalones negros y botas altas negras también, como para ir de caza, que era precisamente de donde venía, además llevaba guantes blancos y una bufanda blanca entorno al cuello, debido al invierno

Pronto sus caras se separaron debido a la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos, ambos tenían el pelo revuelto, el de ella ondulado y hasta la cintura, el de él lacio y un poco largo. Se miraron a los ojos, ni en el par azul ni en el café había rastro de vergüenza, aunque en la boca del hombre había una sonrisa traviesa que no significaba nada bueno, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, esperando la sorpresa. El rubio se lanzó a por su cuello, besándolo salvaje y chupándolo más aun, mordía, chupaba y se corría, mordía, chupaba y se corría. Rutina conocida. A veces Louise se preguntaba si el hombre no era un vampiro y quería robarle su sangre. Absurdo, era su chiste personal

Pronto las manos de ella se movieron al pelo de él y, como respuesta, las de él bajaron a los muslos desnudos de ella. El contacto la hizo estremecerse, las manos de él se movían con suavidad y dulzura, como si ella fuera Alina, supuso que eso pensaba él. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Stephen la besaba con dulzura y sus manos habían vuelto a sus caderas, sus manos volvieron al cuello de él, disfrutando del "amor" que sentía Stephen por ella en esos efímeros minutos, pero los minutos acabaron y él volvió a la ferocidad de antes, sus manos volvieron a bajar a sus muslos y la lanzaron para que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernecitas de muñeca

Esta vez fue turno de ella morder el cuello, como muchas veces había hecho, con mordeduras pequeñas y excitantes, él gimió y puso sus manos en el trasero de ella, enfundado en unas pequeñas bragas, las dejó ahí esperando que la chica le diera alguna sorpresa, pero como no sucedió decidió darla él. Metió sus manos entre las bragas y espichó las nalgas de la chica, logrando que ella gimiera. Sacó sus manos y las dirigió a su espalda, soltando el cinturón que cayó al suelo con estrépito

Louise sabía que iba a seguir, él no se iba a dignar quitarle el vestido por la cabeza, el vestido tendría que caer. Ella seguía contra la pared, así que no fue un problema soltar su cuerpo y poner las manos sobre los hombros de ella. Con un tirón bajó el vestido dejando los pechos al aire, se veían perfectos, alzados, duros y rosados, no era la primera vez que los veía, pero cada vez le parecían diferentes, pero siempre perfectos. El vestido colgaba de la cadera de la chica, que, con maestría, comenzó a quitarle la bufanda, chaqueta, camisa, hasta dejarlo desnudo de cintura para arriba

Las manos de él se dirigieron a los pechos de Louise, los tocaron y los masajearon levemente, con cuidado, porque sabía que era un lugar sensible en ella…como también lo era en Alina. La castaña le recordaba mucho a su esposa y, en ese momento, sentía que no la iba a traicionar si desfloraba a Louise. Por eso dejó que la chica, con dedos temblorosos, le quitara el pantalón, dejándolo en ropa interior

Él se alejó de ella y el vestido terminó en el piso, se habían vuelto a besar, con más dulzura que antes. Ambos sabían que el momento se acercaba, ella ya estaba húmeda y él, no podía ocultarlo, excitado. Ambos estaban en calzones, con delicadeza le quitó las bragas, se sentía orgulloso, igual que ella, era la primera vez que llegaba hasta esa parte, solían quedarse en el vestido o en el pantalón, era un logro desbloqueado

Las manos de ella temblaban y sudaban, su cara terminaba de mostrar cuan nerviosa estaba, ambos sabían que esa vez sí que iban a ser capaces de terminarlo todo, de robar o perder virginidades respectivamente. Pero Stephen se dio cuenta de algo erróneo y cogió las manos de la chica para detenerlas, ella bajó el rostro, pensando que no lo habían conseguido una vez más, pero la cara de Stephen no era de decepción, tenía una sonrisa y, con cuidado, bajó las piernas de la chica de su cintura, para que la ropa interior saliera son facilidad

Ella sonrió también y terminó de sacarle los calzoncillos, luego él la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la cama, donde la recostó con cuidado. La chica le recordaba a Alina en su noche de bodas, igual de sumisa e igual de asustada. Tenía las piernas cerradas así que él se las abrió con cuidado, y se arrodilló entre las piernas de ella. Louise comenzó a temblar como gelatina y Stephen soltó una risita, para calmar sus nervios la besó y se recostó un poco sobre ella. Movió su mano al sexo de ella para comprobar si estaba lista

Cuando recogió su mano, esta estaba mojada, el rubio sonrió. Igual que Alina. Él también estaba listo, así que siguió besándola y comenzó a entrar, el rubio se sintió un asaltacunas pero no le dio importancia, hacía tiempo que no le quitaba la doncellez a una chica y mucho menos a alguien tan parecido a su Alina, casi iguales, mismo nerviosismo, misma vagina pequeña, misma soltura a la hora de ser llevadas a la cama. El sentirlo en su entrada hizo temblar a Louise y la hizo gemir también, sintió como Stephen entraba otro poco, un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la castaña, estaba muy nerviosa, las lágrimas fueron limpiadas por Stephen, que entró un poco más, y siguió entrando lentamente hasta encontrar una pequeña barrera, la empujó un poco pero desistió al oír como un pequeño sollozo se escapaba de los labios de Louise

Se sintió mal por estar haciéndole sufrir así, por lo que la besó con dulzura y, rápidamente, terminó de romper la virginidad de ella. Un sollozo mesclado con gemido se escapó de los labios de ella para ser retenido por los de él. De repente sintió como "algo" se regaba por su sexo hasta salir, no era su semen, debía ser el clímax de Louise. Pronto llego también su clímax. Louise se sintió incómoda cuando el semen entró en ella, era…raro, repentinamente se puso a temblar y, con ese movimiento, solo consiguió hacerse daño con el sexo de Stephen

El rubio salió de ella y se paró de la cama, Louise pensó que ya se iba pero en realidad solo estaba cerrando la ventana, luego el ir frío dejó de llenar la habitación. Volvió a la cama y se acostó junto a Louise, abrazándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo protectoramente

Ninguno supo cuando se durmieron, pero cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos el sol les daba en plena cara. Stephen se desenroscó del pequeño cuerpo, ya no virginal, de Louise y se acercó al baño, la castaña lo miró desde su posición en la cama doble, al parecer a él no le importaba su desnudez, a ella sí, así que se puso la sábana por encima, pero le entró calor por lo que prefirió mostrar su cuerpo

Pronto escuchó el sonido del agua correr, así que supuso que el rubio se estaría dando un baño para quitarse todo el sudor de la noche anterior, no se lo reprochaba, ella también debería tomar una ducha fría más tarde. Cuando salió Stephen seguía desnudo y cuando la pilló viéndolo le dedicó una sonrisa y ella se sonrojó. Rápidamente entró al baño y comenzó a ducharse también

Stephen, con mucho cuidado rebuscó entre los cajones de la mesa de noche de la chica, hasta encontrar pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Con rapidez garabateó una nota y se vistió para luego irse sin decir adiós. Cuando la chica no encontró a su querido príncipe, se sintió muy triste, pero, al ver la nota, su rostro se iluminó de inmediato

_Louise_

_Si necesitas algo, no dudes en enviarme una nota con Rinia_

_Te quiere, Stephen_

"Te quiere" eso le alegró el día y probablemente nada podría arruinárselo, así que se vistió y bajó rápidamente a la salita a esperar y a mostrarle la carta a Rinia


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

_Stephen Herondale_

_Mañana vas a estar a las diez de la mañana en mi burdel, te veo preparando tu ropa, algo casual pero a la vez formal, como para cazar, esto es importante, si no llegas a esa hora me temo que iré a buscarte, así tus guardias no me lo permitan_

_R_

Había releído la nota unas quinientas veces tratando de encontrar trampa alguna, siempre lo hacía, pero esta era mucho más preocupante "mañana vas a estar" no "necesito que vengas si puedes" era de alguien que demandaba atención, conocía la letra y "R" solo podía ser Rinia, burdeles, R, perfume florar en el papel. Era ella. Y por supuesto que iba a ir, la mujer de pelo rojo como el fuego debía preocuparse, hacía dos meses que no iba al burdel y antes de _eso, _antes de desflorar a Louise, iba casi diario

…

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, se bañó y se puso ropa de caza, desayunó con su señor padre y sus hermanos, tanto mayores como menores y las esposas de estos, los pequeños principitos que eran sus sobrinos también estaban y, a las 9, se despidió de todos con el pretexto de visitar el bosque para cazar solo un rato, si no lo creyeron, aparentaron bien que sí y si sí, pues mejor

El viaje hasta el burdel era largo así que cogió su mejor caballo, se puso una capucha sobre el rostro y partió con rapidez. Tardó casi la hora entera en llegar, cuando abrió a puerta ya tenía a Rinia enfrente, con mirada severa y más vestida de lo normal

-Usted señorito va a venir conmigo a mi oficina a hablar con cierta señorita sonrosada que quiere deciros algo y luego, tengáis tiempo o no, yo os daré una charlita nada bella-terminó severa, jalándolo de un brazo hacia su oficina, un cuartucho conectado a su verdadera habitación donde tenía un escritorio y papeles importantes, y en la silla, oh en la silla estaba Louise, miraba la madera casi admirándola

-Cariño, ya vino, los dejo solos-dijo Rinia con dulzura para luego salir por donde había venido

La chica alzó la cara y lo vio ahí, regio, imponente, y consternado, le hizo una seña para que se sentara y le sonrió un poco, estaba realmente nerviosa, y él se veía nervioso también. Recordó la nota "te quiere" eso le dio fuerzas para hablar

-Ho-hola Stephen

-Hola Louise, ¿estás bien?

-S-sí, solo…necesitaba decirte algo…yo, verás…yo-su voz falló en el último instante y se decidió a tocar la campanita que llamaría a Rinia con ayuda. La mujer llegó y se encontró a un estupefacto Stephen y a una nerviosa Louise, entendió que no se lo había dicho, así que se paró junto a la chica pasándole un brazo por los hombros le dijo al rubio con mucha seriedad y dureza:

-Está encinta, y es tuyo

Stephen no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ¿Louise? ¿Esperando un hijo suyo? Las apalabras retumbaron en su cabeza y lo dejaron en shock, no había estado en esa situación desde el embarazo de Alina y, en ese momento, eran marido y mujer

Rinia los dejó solos, seguramente para que hablaran, pero las palabras no iban a su mente, ni tampoco a la de Louise, decidiendo ir por el camino más sencillo para iniciar una conversación con la chica, se levantó y la abrazó cogiendo su cabeza y poniéndola con delicadeza sobre su pecho

La castaña hipaba y lloraba copiosamente como si estar embarazada fuera la peor cosa que hubiera podido sucederle, Stephen supuso que era así, la chica tan solo tenía 15 años y acababa de ser desvirgada

-Ya, ya, ya pensaré en algo para hacer-le dijo Stephen con la voz más calmada y bondadosa que pudo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos

-¿N-no vais a abandonarme? ¿No me vais a matar al niño en e-el vientre ve-verdad?

-¡No! Pero por supuesto que no Lou, nunca lo haría, es tan hijo mío como tuyo, por ahora, quédate con Rinia y con las demás chicas, yo hablaré con mi padre y ya veré que hacer-respondió Stephen con tono cansado. Ahora debo irme, ya habrá requerido mi padre de mi presencia

-Sí, mi señor

El rubio salió por la puerta, dejando a Louise en el despacho, cogió su caballo y se puso la capucha por encima, luego se montó al zaino y partió hacia la fortaleza Roja

…

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana muchacho?-Lord Berian era un hombre corpulento, de barba y pelo hirsuto y amarillo, casi un Lannister, con una voz grave y potente, hecha para gritar ordenes, tenía la barba con pequeñas trenzas, lo llamaban "el rey dothraki" aunque era obvio que era un noble de poniente

Stephen supuso que había mandado a uno de sus hermanos a buscarlo en el bosque, no podía decir que había ido a cazar

-Estuve viendo la ciudad padre

-No me mientas Stephen, estaba de putas, se ve en tus ojos, nunca fuiste bueno al mentir-dijo al rey sonriendo a su hijo, luego se echó a reír-ahora que estás viudo te estás dedicando a hacer unos cuantos bastardos, ¿eh, muchacho?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí padre-respondió Stephen soltando una risa floja, que daba a entender cuan acertado estaba su padre-¿padre? Me…preguntaba…si…

-¿Sí?

-No, no, mejor no, no nada padre, ¿puedo retirarme?

-Sí, espero no te saltes la cena, baja a las cocinas por algo de comer muchacho

-Si señor-dijo Stephen saliendo de la sala del trono "debo hacer algo, no puedo traerla tal como está, su estómago se hará más grande y se notará su embarazo, pero puedo traerla luego del parto…pero…puede morir en el parto, ¡no! Stephen no pienses eso, es más ya sé que haré"

En la cocina pidió algo para almorzar y, cuando se lo hubieron dado, se restiró a su cuarto a pensar las palabras perfectas para decirle a su padre sus planes


End file.
